Eubank the Mouse
Eubank the Mouse (shortened to The Mouse on results tables) was a lightweight stock robot which competed in Series 1 of Robot Wars. Built by Derek Foxwell, it was entered along with W.Y.S.I.W.Y.G. and Grunt to make up for a shortage of genuine competitors, and reached the Trial stage in its heat. As it was not allowed to qualify for the arena stage, Eubank the Mouse was eliminated there due to an alleged breakdown, allowing T.R.A.C.I.E. to progress despite being mobile for longer than the latter. The robot is named after British middleweight boxer Chris Eubank, with the boxing gloves attached to the robot also being a further reference. Design Eubank the Mouse was a grey pyramid-shaped robot with a small pyramid-shaped head designed to resemble that of a mouse. The robot was decorated with a pair of spectacles on the mouse's head and two flexible arms with boxing gloves attached to the end, as a reference to its namesake. While Eubank the Mouse largely had no weapons, both arms were referred to as such on its statistics board, as a 'Right Hook & Left Cross'. With a top speed of 15mph, Eubank the Mouse was one of the fastest competitors in Series 1, and one of the lightest at 20kg. While fast and highly manoeuvrable, the robot suffered from top-heaviness and stability issues, the latter issue emphasised by it falling off the ramp during its arena introduction. Robot History Series 1 Eubank the Mouse competed in Heat F, and was the fourth robot in that heat to traverse The Gauntlet. In its run, it immediately darted off the turntable towards the right-hand route, past Sergeant Bash and into the side rails. Dead Metal nudged Eubank the Mouse away as it turned round, with Eubank the Mouse swiftly avoiding both House Robots before again bumping into the rails as Matilda came in. Eubank the Mouse bumped into a spiked pyramid and Matilda seconds later, before finally reaching the end zone. Having completed The Gauntlet in the quickest time, this run enabled Eubank the Mouse to finish first overall in the results table, allowing it to qualify for the Snooker Trial. There, it drove tentatively out of its pocket and approached The Blob, but avoided the balls as it turned round and reversed into Prince of Darkness. Eubank the Mouse bumped into the side nets, before reversing again and pushing several balls around in a corner of the arena. It continued driving around the top corners of the arena, nudging balls away and avoiding the other competitors, before suddenly driving into the side rails and seemingly becoming immobile there. Scoring no balls by the end of the Trial, and despite being mobile for considerably longer than T.R.A.C.I.E., Eubank the Mouse was eliminated from the First Wars, due to it being a Stock Robot and not allowed to progress to the Arena stage. The reason for Eubank the Mouse's elimination was attributed on-screen to it having 'irreparably broken down'. Results |} Series Record Eubankthemouse mag.png|Eubank the Mouse in the Robot Wars Magazine SteveDoveS1.jpg|Steve Dove driving Eubank the Mouse Mouse base.png|The base and insides of Eubank the Mouse This Series Record is reflective of Steve Dove, Eubank the Mouse's driver. Outside Robot Wars File:The Mouse 95.jpg|Eubank The Mouse fights for England during the 1995 UK Open Competition eubank vs the master.png|Eubank fighting The Master File:ETMCassius.jpg|Eubank the Mouse fights Cassius at the 1999 Bordon charity event File:ETMChaos.jpg|Eubank the Mouse fights Chaos at the 1999 Bordon charity event File:Shunt.jpg|The Mouse on display alongside Matilda and Shunt EubanktheMouse pits 2001.JPG|Eubank the Mouse in the pits during Extreme 1 Eubank.jpg|Close-up of Eubank the Mouse's head from Robot Wars: The Official Magazine mouse 2002.png|Eubank the Mouse during the filming of Extreme 2 Eubank the Mouse was originally created by Derek Foxwell for the 1995 UK Open Competition, which was held under the Robot Wars name. Like the other British robots, it did not fare well during the event, notably being toppled over by US Robot Wars middleweight La Machine in a soccer match which also featured The Master and both versions of Grunt. However, during the same competition, it was known as House Mouse and it served as a makeshift House Robot. Following its appearance on Robot Wars, Eubank the Mouse continued to appear at live events and exhibitions as both a static display and as an active competitor until the end of the show's original run. At the Bordon Charity Event, organised by the Plunderbird team in May 1999, it fought Cassius and Chaos in two separate battles. Eubank the Mouse was retained by the Robot Wars crew during the show's original run, and could often be seen on display in the pits. Trivia *Eubank the Mouse is one of twenty robots never to have fought in robot combat, having only ever appeared in the Gauntlet and Trial stages. *Eubank the Mouse was the only one of the three Stock Robots to complete The Gauntlet in the quickest time. *Under the original weight limits, Eubank the Mouse was the only Lightweight competitor to appear in Series 1. *Eubank the Mouse makes a cameo appearance in Series 2, where it is seen next to Ramrombit. *Chris Eubank, the inspiration for the robot's name and design, took part in the Fourth Wars Celebrity Special episode, where he drove Killertron. *Eubank the Mouse was present during the Series 2 rehearsals with rumours that Eubank the Mouse was going to be a House Robot. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Stock Robots Category:Lightweights Category:Robots to complete the Gauntlet Category:Robots that only lost in the Gauntlet or Trial Category:Weaponless Robots Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots named after real people Category:Robots which debuted in Series 1 Category:Robots which only fought in Series 1 Category:Robots based on rodents Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Series 2